ndpfandomcom-20200215-history
List of all British Columbia NDP-CCF MLAs ever elected
This articles lists Wikipedia articles about members of the British Columbia, Canada, branch of the Co-operative Commonwealth Federation (CCF), a social democratic political party, and its successor, the New Democratic Party of British Columbia (NDP). *NOTE - Many BC seats have been multiple member ridings at various times 1933 general election = 7/47 *Ernest binch - Burnaby 1933-1937-1941-1945-1949-1952-1953-1956-1957by (died, CCF won) father of Harold Winch *Robert Swailes - Delta 1933-? (quit CCF, CCF Won) *Ernest Bakewell - Mackenzie 1933-1937 (retired?, CCF lost) *Harley Christian Erskine Anderson - North Vancouver 1933-1937 (retired, CCF won) *Harold Winch - Vancouver East 1933-1937-1941-1945-1949-1952 (ran federally, CCF won) son of Ernest Winch *John Price - Vancouver East 1933-? (quit CCF, CCF won) *Robert Connell - Anglican priest- Victoria City 1933-? (kicked out of CCF, CCF lost) 1937 general election = 7/48 *Colin Cameron - Comox 1937-1941-1945 (ran, CCF lost) *Samuel Guthrie - Cowichan-Newcastle 1937-1941-1945-1949 (ran, CCF lost) *Leonard Alec Shepperd - Delta 1937-1941-1945 (ran, CCF lost) *Dorothy Gretchen Steeves - North Vancouver 1937-1941-1945 (ran, CCF lost) *James Lyle Telford - Vancouver East 1937-1941 (retired?, CCF won) 1939 by-election +1 = 8 *Laura Emma Marshall Jamieson - Vancouver Centre 1939by-1941-1945 (ran, CCF lost), 1952-1953 (ran, CCF lost) 1941 general election = 14/48 *Herbert Gargrave - Mackenzie 1941-1945-1949 (ran, CCF lost) *Herbert Wilfred Herridge - Rossland-Trail 1941-1945 (resigned to run federally, CCF lost) *Bernard George Webber - Similkameen 1941-1945 (ran, CCF lost) *Grace MacInnis - Vancouver-Burrard 1941-1945 (ran, CCF lost) *Charles Grant MacNeil - former MP - Vancouver-Burrard 1941-1945 (ran, CCF lost) *Walter Wallis LeFeaux - Vancouver Centre 1941-1945 (ran, CCF lost) *Arthur James Turner - Vancouver East 1941-1945-1949-1952-1953-1956-1960-1963-1966 (retired, NDP won) 1942 by-election +1 = 15 *George Faulds Stirling - Salmon Arm 1942by-1945 (ran, CCF lost) 1943 by-election +1 = 16 *Vincent Segur - Revelstoke 1943by-1945 (ran, CCF lost), 1952-1953-1956 (retired, CCF lost) 1945 general election =10/48 *John McInnis - Fort George 1945-1949 (ran, CCF lost) *Randolph Harding - Kaslo-Slocan 1945-1949-1952-1953-1956-1960-1963-1966, Revelstoke-Slocan 1966-1968by (ran federally, NDP won) *Edward Fraser Rowland - Omineca 1945-1949 (ran, CCF lost) *Joseph Hardcastle Corsbie - Peace River 1945-1949 (ran, CCF lost) *William Henry Brett - Prince Rupert 1945-1949 (ran, CCF lost) 1948 by-election +1 = 11 *James O'Donnell Quinn - Rossland-Trail 1948by-1949 (ran, CCF lost) 1949 general election = 7/48 *Frank Arthur Calder - Atlin 1949-1952-1953-1956 (ran, CCF lost), 1960-1963-1966-1969-1972-1975 (switched to Social Credit, NDP lost) *Leo Thomas Nimsick - Cranbrook 1949-1952-1953-1956-1960-1963-1966, Kootenay 1966-1969-1972-1975 (retired, NDP lost) *Rupert Williams Haggen - Grand Forks-Greenwood 1949-1952-1953-1956 (retired, CCF won) 1951 by-election +1 = 8 *Franklin John Trehern Mitchell - Esquimalt 1951by-1952-1953 (ran, CCF lost), Esquimalt-Port Renfrew 1979-1983-1986 (retired, NDP won) 1952 general election = 18/48 *Stanley John Squire - Alberni 1952-1953-1956-1960-1963-1966 (ran, NDP lost) *William Campbell Moore - Comox 1952-1953-1956 (?, CCF lost) *Robert Martin Strachan - Cowichan-Newcastle 1952-1953-1956-1960-1963-1966, Cowichan-Malahat 1966-1969-1972-1975 (retired, NDP won) *Anthony John Gargrave - Mackenzie 1952-1953-1956-1960-1963-1966 (ran, NDP lost) *John McRae Eddie - New Westminster 1952-1953-1956-1960-1963-1966-1969 (retired, NDP won) *George Edwin Hills - Prince Rupert 1952-1953 (ran, CCF lost) *Frank Snowsell - Saanich 1952-1953 (ran, CCF lost) *James Campbell Bury - Vancouver Centre 1952-1953 (ran, CCF lost) 1953 general election = 14/48 *Frank Howard - logger/former MP - Skeena 1953-1957 (ran, CCF lost), 1979-1983-1986 (ran, NDP lost) *Arnold Alexander Webster - Vancouver East 1953-1957 (?, CCF lost) 1956 general election = 10/52 *Gordon Hudson Dowding - Burnaby 1956-1960-1963-1966, Burnaby-Edmonds 1966-1969-1972-1975 (ran, NDP lost) *Lois Mabel Haggen - Grand Forks-Greenwood 1956-1960-1963-1966 (ran, NDP lost) 1957 by-election (switch) *Cedric Cox - Burnaby 1957by-1960-1963 (ran, NDP lost) 1960 general election = 16/52 *Camille Mildred Mather - Delta 1960-1963 (ran, NDP lost) *James Henry Rhodes - Delta 1960-1963 (ran, NDP lost) *Dave Barrett - Dewdney 1960-1963-1966, Coquitlam 1966-1969-1972-1975 (ran, NDP lost), Vancouver East 1976by-1979-1983-1984by *George Hobbs - Revelstoke 1960-1962by (died, NDP won) *Alexander Barrett MacDonald - Vancouver East 1960-1963-1966-1969-1972-1975-1979-1983-1986 (retired, NDP won) 1962 by-election - (switch) *Margaret Francis Hobbs - Revelstoke 1962by-1963 (ran, NDP lost) 1963 general election- = 14/52 *David Stupich - Nanaimo & the Islands 1963-1966, Nanaimo 1966-1969 (ran, NDP lost), 1972-1975-1979-1983-1986-1989by (ran federally, NDP won) *William Leonard Hartley - Yale 1963-1966, Yale-Lillooet 1966-1969-1972-1975 (ran, NDP lost) 1966 general election = 16/55 *Eileen Elizabeth Dailly - Burnaby North 1966-1969-1972-1975-1979-1983-1986 (retired, NDP won) *Frederick Justin Vulliamy - Burnaby-Willingdon 1966-1968by (died, NDP won) *Ernest Hall - Surrey 1966-1969-1972-1975 (ran, NDP lost), 1979-1983 (ran, NDP lost) *Thomas Rodney Berger - former MP - Vancouver-Burrard 1966-1969 (ran, NDP lost) *Raymond Parkinson - Vancouver-Burrard 1966-1969 (ran, NDP lost) *Robert Arthur Williams - Vancouver East 1966-1969-1972-1975-1976by (gave up seat for Dave Barrett, NDP won), 1984by-1986+ 1968 by-election +1 + switch *Norman Levi - Vancouver South 1968by-1969 (ran, NDP lost), Vancouver Burrard 1972-1975-1979, Maillardville-Coquitlam 1979+ *William Stewart King - Revelstoke-Slocan 1968by-1969 (ran, NDP lost) 1972-1975-1979, Shuswap-Revelstoke 1979+ 1969 by-election - (switch) *James Gibson Lorimer - Burnaby-Willingdon 1969by-1969-1972-1975 (ran, NDP lost), 1979+ 1969 general election = 12/55 *Dennis Geoffrey - New Westminster 1969-1972-1975-1979-1983-1986 (retired, NDP won) 1972 general election = 38/55 *Robert Skelly - Alberni 1972-1975-1979-1983-1986-1988by (retired, NDP won) *Karen Elizabeth Sanford - Comox 1972-1975-1979-1983+ *Carl Oswald Liden - Delta 1972-1975 (ran, NDP lost) *Peter Carson Rolston - Dewdney 1972-1975 (ran, NDP lost) *James Henry Gorst - Esquimalt 1972-1975 (?, NDP lost) *Allan Alfred Nunweiler - Fort George 1972-1975 (ran, NDP lost) *Gerald Hamilton Anderson - Kamloops 1972-1975 (ran, NDP lost) *Donald Frederick Lockstead - Mackenzie 1972-1975-1979-1983-1986 (ran, NDP lost) *Lorne James Nicolson - Nelson-Creston 1972-1975-1979-1983+ *Colin Stuart Gabelmann - North Vancouver-Seymour 1972-1975 (ran, NDP lost), North Island 1979-1983-1986-1991-1996 (retired, NDP won) *Douglas Tynwald Kelly - Omineca 1972-1975 (ran, NDP lost) *Graham Richard Lea - Prince Rupert 1972-1975-1979-1983-1986 (retired, NDP won) *Harold Leslie Steves - Richmond 1972-1975 (ran, NDP lost) *Christopher Anthony Conyers D'Arcy - Rossland-Trail 1972-1975-1979-1983-1986+ *Donald Emerson Lewis - Shuswap 1972-1975 (ran, NDP lost) *Hartley Douglas Dent - Skeena 1972-1975 (ran, NDP lost) *Rosemary Brown - Vancouver-Burrard 1972-1975-1979, Burnaby-Edmonds 1979-1983-1986 (retired, NDP lost) *Emery Barnes - Vancouver Centre 1972-1975-1979-1983-1986-1991-1996 (retired, NDP won) *Gary Vernon Lauk - Vancouver Centre 1972-1975-1979-1983+ *Roy Thomas Cummings - Vancouver-Little Mountain 1972-1975 (ran, NDP lost) *Phyllis Florence Young - Vancouver-Little Mountain 1972-1975 (ran, NDP lost) *Jack A. Radford - Vancouver South 1972-1975 (ran, NDP lost) *Daisy Webster - Vancouver South 1972-1975 (did not run, NDP lost) 1975 general election = 18/55 *Barbara Brookman Wallace - Cowichan-Malahat 1975-1979-1983-1986 (retired, NDP lost) *Charles Frederick Barber - Victoria 1975-1979-1983 (retired, NDP won) 1979 general election = 26/57 *Alan Lawrence Passarell - Atlin 1979-1983-1986 (retired, NDP won) *Stuart Malcolm Leggatt - former MP - Coquitlam-Moody 1979-1983 (?, NDP won) *Gordon William Hanson - Victoria 1979-1983-1986-1991 (retired, NDP won) 1983 general election = 22/57 *Mark Rose - former MP - Coquitlam-Moody 1983-1986-1991 (retired, NDP Won) *Robin Kyle Blencoe - Victoria 1983-1986-1991-1995* (Sat as Independent 1995-1996) (did not run, NDP won) 1984 by-election - +1 + switch = 23 *Lyle MacWilliam - Okanagan North 1984by-1986 (ran, NDP lost) 1986 general election = 22/69 *Larry Edward Guno - Atlin 1986-1991 (ridings merged) *James Barry Jones - Burnaby North 1986-1991-1996 (retired, NDP won) *Moe Sihota - Esquimalt-Port Renfrew 1986-1991, Esquimalt-Metchosin 1991-1996-2001 (retired, NDP lost) *Kathleen Anne Edwards - Kootenay 1986-1991-1996 (retired, NDP won) *John Massey Cashore - Maillardville-Coquitlam 1986-1991, Coquitlam-Maillardville 1991-1996-2001 (retired, NDP lost) *Dale Laurence Lovick - Nanaimo 1986-1991-1996-2001 (retired, NDP lost) *Anita Hagen - New Westminster 1986-1991-1996 (retired, NDP won) *Lois Ruth Boone - Prince George North 1986-1991, Prince George-Mount Robson 1991-1996-2001 (retired, NDP lost) *Dan Miller (Canadian politician) - Prince Rupert 1986-1991, North Coast 1991-1996-2001 (retired, NDP lost) *Joan Kathleen Smallwood - Surrey-Guildford Whalley 1986-1991, Surrey-Whalley 1991-1996-2001 (ran, NDP lost) *Michael Harcourt - Vancouver Centre 1986-1991, Vancouver Mount Pleasant 1991-1996 (retired, NDP won) *Glen Clark - Vancouver East 1986-1991, Vancouver Kingsway 1991-1996-2001 (retired, NDP lost) *Diane Marzari - Vancouver-Point Grey 1986-1991-1996 (did not run, NDP lost) 1988 by-elections +1 & switch *Bill Barlee - Boundary-Similkameen 1988by--1991, Okanagan-Boundary 1991-1996 (ran, NDP lost) later became a Liberal *Gerard A. Janssen - Alberni 1988by-1991-1996-2001 (ran, NDP lost) 1989 by-elections +3 & switch *Jan Pullinger - Nanaimo 1989by-1991, Cowichan-Ladysmith 1991-1996-2001 (retired, NDP lost) *Tom Perry - Vancouver Point Grey 1989by-1991, Vancouver Little Mountain 1991-1996 (riding renamed, retired, NDP lost) *David Zirnhelt - Cariboo 1989by-1991, Cariboo South 1991-1996-2001 (ran, NDP lost) *Elizabeth Cull - Oak Bay-Gordon Head 1989by-1991-1996 (ran, NDP lost) 1991 general election = 51/75 *Jackie Pement - Bulkley Valley-Stikine 1991-1996 (did not run, NDP Won) later became a Liberal *Fred G. Randall - Burnaby Edmonds 1991-1996-2001 (retired, NDP lost) *Joan Sawicki - Burnaby-Willingdon 1991-1996-2001 (retired, NDP lost) *Frank Garden - Cariboo North 1991-1996 (ran, NDP lost) *Jim Doyle - Columbia River-Revelstoke 1991-1996-2001 (ran, NDP lost) *Margaret Lord - Comox Valley 1991-1996 (did not run, NDP won) *Norm Lortie - Delta North 1991-1996 (ran, NDP lost) *Arthur L. Charbonneau - Kamloops 1991-1996 (did not run, NDP won) *Frederick H. Jackson - Kamloops North Thompson 1991-1996 (ran, NDP lost) *Rick F.G. Kasper - Malahat-Juan de Fuca 1991-1996-2000 (sat as independant 2000-2001) *Dennis Streifel - Mission-Kent 1991-1996-2001 (riding renamed, retired, NDP lost) *Bill Hartley - Maple Ridge-Pitt Meadows 1991-1996-2001 (ran, NDP lost) *Leonard Krog - Parksville-Qualicum 1991-1996 (ran, NDP lost), Nanaimo 2005+ *Corky Evans - Nelson-Creston 1991-1996-2001 (ran, NDP lost) , 2005+ *David D. Schreck - North Vancouver-Lonsdale 1991-1996 (ran, NDP lost) *Jim Beattie - Okanagan-Penticton 1991-1996 (ran, NDP lost) *Michael Farnworth - Port Coquitlam 1991-1996-2001 (ran, NDP lost), Port Coquitlam-Burke Mountain 2005+ *Barbara E. Copping Port Moody-Burnaby Mountain 1991-1996 (did not run, NDP lost) *Paul Ramsey - Prince George North 1991-1996-2001 (riding renamed, retired, NDP lost) *Ed Conroy - Rossland-Trail 1991-1996-2001 (ran in renamed riding of West Kootenay-Boundary, NDP lost) *Andrew Petter - Saanich South 1991-1996-2001 (retired, NDP lost) *Shannon O'Neill - Shuswap 1991-1996 (did not run, NDP lost) *Helmut Giesbrecht - Skeena 1991-1996-2001 (ran, NDP lost) *Sue Hammell - Surrey Green Timbers 1991-1996-2001 (ran, NDP lost) , 2005-present *Penny Priddy - Surrey Newton 1991-1996-2001 (retired, NDP lost) *Bernie Simpson - Vancouver Fairview 1991-1996 (riding renamed, did not run) *Joy MacPhail - Vancouver Hastings 1991-1996-2001-2005 (retired, NDP won) *Ujjal Dosanjh - Vancouver Kensington 1991-1996-2001 (ran, NDP lost) *Harry Lali - Yale-Lillooet 1991-1996-2001 (did not run, NDP lost) , 2005-present *Gretchen Brewin - Victoria-Beacon Hill 1991-1996-2001 (retired, NDP lost) 1996 general election = 39/75 *Bill Goodacre - Bulkley Valley-Stikine 1996-2001 (ran, NDP lost) *Pietro Calendino - Burnaby North 1996-2001 (ran, NDP lost) *Evelyn Gillespie - Comox Valley 1996-2001 (ran, NDP lost) *Erda Walsh - Kootenay 1996-2001 (ran in East Kootenay, NDP lost) *Cathy McGregor - Kamloops 1996-2001 (ran, NDP lost) *Graeme Bowbrick - New Westminster 1996-2001 (ran, NDP lost) *Glenn Robertson - North Island 1996-2001 (ran, NDP lost) *Tim Stevenson - Vancouver Burrard 1996-2001 (ran, NDP lost) *Ian Waddell - former MP, Community Lawyer - Vancouver Fraserview 1996-2001 (ran, NDP lost) *Jenny Kwan - Vancouver-Mount Pleasant 1996-2001-2005-present *Steve Orcherton - Victoria-Hillside 1996-2001 (ran, NDP lost) 1999 (switch) *Gordon Wilson - Powell River-Sunshine Coast (crossed the floor, switched to NDP) 1999-2001 (ran, NDP lost) 2001 general election = 2/79 2004 by-election +1 = 3 *Jagrup Brar - Surrey-Panorama Ridge 2004by-2005-present 2005 general election = 34/79 *Scott Fraser - Alberni-Qualicum 2005-present *Raj Chouhan - Burnaby-Edmonds 2005-present *Bob Simpson - Cariboo North 2005-present *Charlie Wyse - Cariboo South 2005-present *Norm MacDonald - Columbia River-Revelstoke 2005-present *Diane Thorne - Coquitlam-Maillardville 2005-present *Doug Routley - Cowichan-Ladysmith 2005-present *Guy Gentner - Delta North 2005-present *Maurine Karagianis - Esquimalt-Metchosin 2005-present *John Horgan - Malahat-Juan de Fuca 2005-present *Michael Sather - Maple Ridge-Pitt Meadows 2005-present *Chuck Puchmayr - New Westminster 2005-present *Gary Coons - North Coast 2005-present *Claire Trevena - North Island 2005-present *Nicholas Simons - Powell River-Sunshine Coast 2005-present *David Cubberley - Saanich South 2005-present *Robin Austin - Skeena 2005-present *Harry Bains - Surrey-Newton 2005-present *Bruce Ralston - Surrey-Whalley 2005-present *Katrine Conroy - West Kootenay-Boundary 2005-present *Gregor Robertson - Vancouver-Fairview 2005-present *Shane Simpson - Vancouver-Hastings 2005-present *David Chudnovsky - Vancouver-Kensington 2005-present *Adrian Dix - Vancouver-Kingsway 2005-present *Carole James - Victoria-Beacon Hill 2005-present *Rob Fleming - Victoria-Hillside 2005-present Articles on prominent NDPers/CCFers at the municipal level *Pietro Calendino - Burnaby City Councillor *Sav Dhaliwal - Burnaby City Councillor Articles on prominent NDP candidates and past candidates 2005 election *Moh Chelali - saved French President Jacques Chirac's life 1972, 1975, 1979, 1983, 1986 & 1991 *Emery Barnes - ex-CFL football player See also *List of articles about CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Alberta CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Saskatchewan CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Manitoba CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Ontario CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Nova Scotia CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Yukon NDP members * British Columbia